Lacrymosa
by Tenshi Kasumi
Summary: The Alice inside my Wonderland, do not fret, I will not allow you to have your head chopped off. ShiMa Shiki x Rima Minor/Suggestive Adult Content


Lacrymosa

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vampire Knight.

Rated: T

* * *

_What is wrong?_

_- -__**Drip. Drop**_

_Can this be what you wanted? - -_

_**Shiki**_

"Rima."

_Whisper My Name Again._

"Rima- -"

_Wake Me Up._

"What is wrong?"

Blue flash quickly closed, the tightening of the air between them becomming more evident. Gentle soft finger's traced her lips- -

_Gentle._

_... and Soft._

"Shiki...What is it?"

Azure eyes. Soft Mahogany locks. Pale beautiful skin. Long limbs.

_Beautiful._

_A Creature So Beaut- - -_

"Are you alright?" His finger tip traced quietly as he leaned in on her sitting form. She leaned back.

_A Monster._

**His warm breath. His cold cruel touch.**

Cerulean eyes opened. A gasp. A groan.

"Your biting oftely hard." Shiki slowly tilted his head back. She purred.

_**Purr- -**_

_**Purr my soft blonde haired, blue eyed monster in human form.**_

She grasped his cloths harder, her teeth digging in farther. _Gasp. Moan. Call My Name._

"Rima...you were hungry weren't you?"

_Ahhnn..._

**Ahhhhhnnaaaaa...**

She gave a statsified sound releasing him gasping hard for the breath she had not realized she lost. Blood trickled down her mouth.

**Drip.**

**Drop.**

**-- **Drip...

**DROP****.**

"You shouldn't let it go to waste." He caught the drop of blood that fell from her fang with his finger dipping it into her mouth.

She licked long and hard along his finger, holding onto his wrist. Her eye's closed again. Not feeling a single thing other then his warm beauitful blood that trailed from his now pricked finger.

"Your insatiable." He breathed into her ear.

**Stop me. Stop me please.**

_Shiki..._**Please**

"Rima?"

_**Shiki?**_

Azure eyes met her when she opened her eyes. "Lacrymosa?"

_Lacrymosa__?_

"The shedding of tears..."

_Shed--_

_Shedding of te--_

_Tears._

_My Tears._

_**Drip. Drop. Drip.**_

**STOP- - -**

His finger traced a wet path a tear left behind. Smooth yet rough. He straddled her now grabbing a hold of her face tilting it. His eyes peered at her haughtily before his tongue slipped from behind his beautiful lips dragging it along where his finger once trailed. He licked **long** and _hard. _

"Nunquam lacrymosa." He breathed his licks along her face becoming more measured and harsh.

_They open the door._

**Destroying our fun...**

_Please let me rid us of them, _

**We are mad you see**...

_Yes simply just mad._

"Rima...Shiki...It's time to say good night."

Shiki looked back a his lips pressed firm against in displeasure, "Yes Kaname-sama..." Shiki groaned moving from her, his beautiful features shifting into that of a smirk. He eyed the pureblood before bending down to Rima's level.

He placed the back of his hand on his cheek sliding it down softly and steadily before sliding his palm over the opposite cheek. Dipping his head down he gave a purr as he licked the side of her face only to softly leave a kiss upon her cheek.

"Nunquam lacrymosa, my dear sweet- -"

"Shiki-san, if you would." Kaname spoke ever so quietly beconing him to follow after him.

"Yes Kaname-sama." He departed from her form, she never even flinched. That was the Rima he knew, she was so calm of about everything around her.

**My Dear**

_My Dear_

**My Dear Sweet- - -**

**Sweet - -**

**Sweet**_** Monster**_

_My Dear Sweet Monster..._

**Click.**

The sound of the door closing made her closer her eyes. Rising from her seat she casually walked over to her bed.

"Shiki." she sat on her bed laying back.

_Your Dear Sweet - -_

_Sweet and Dear - - _

_Sweet - -_

_**A half finished sentence that oozed sexual claim.**_

_**It was **_**one of the **most_aphrodisiacal__** things she had ever **__heared_.

* * *

"Lacrymosa..." Shiki stopped staring at the ceiling. He gave a shakened breath leaning back and forth on his legs as if they would soon collaspe.

"Lacrymosa?" Kaname looked half interested before smiling lightly out the window to his side.

"My dear sweet Alice, inside my wonderland..."

He found himself turning back to her room. Kaname ignored him wandering back to his own room. He opened the door slowly yet surely. He wanted so much.

_Her soft blonde locks.__** Cerulean calm eyes.**_ _Creamy_ _Skin_. Small tiny frame.

He gazed at her half awake form falling next to her on the bed. Grasping her hand he pressed light kisses on the tips of her tiny, thin fingers.

"Shiki... We should sleep, we have work tomorrow."

_Calm._**Quiet.**

Shiki eyed her, his hand not busy holding her own wrapping around her tiny frame pulling her over, "You took so much blood" He groaned out sticking one of her fingers into his mouth.

"Then sleep." She said it casually as she began to get up his arm around her bounding her to the bed. He looked at her testily. He pulled her.

A **gasp**. A _small _**scream**.

"S-Shiki." She looked down at him perturbed and all the more efflorescent. Completely unlike her usual self. Her straddling form upon him light and soft. So very soft...

"Your just as light as you look. Your tiny frame...it's firm, and soft. Your skin like porcelain. Your flawless figure." His arm once around her now trailing up her form. She never flinched, she was expectant, and serene.

He stopped on her left breast "Your barely there..." Rima's serene expression flashed to a tempestuous one. He gave a light squeeze. His dormant yet sullen expression turned to one of witticism, "Don't be testy Rima. I like your breasts. They're soft..." He gave another squeeze. This time harder. He drew in a deep breath making his body quiver.

He **Languished**.

_For Her_

He _Demanded_.

**For Her**

He claimed.

- - Her.

"Sh-Shiki, let us go to bed. Kaname-sama will be - -" Her passiveness was back. He'd rip away her passiveness.

"The Alice inside my Wonderland, do not fret, I will not allow you to have your head chopped off..."

Rima's expression became one of befuddledment.

He spoke such strange things to her in these moments. She dare not change him in these moments.

These moments of claim.

Her eyes widened as his hand continued its adventure up her body.

**Tug**. **Yank**. **Pull**.

She fell forward when he yanked her by the red ribbon of her uniform. They were closer then ever. He turned them over pinning her to the bed. He dipped down breathing in her scent rubbing against her. The finger he had forgotten moments before was now back into his mouth. He sucked lightly.

Rima's face subconciously reddened and followed in rythm. She felt hot and cold all at the same time. She looked up at him. Her breathing becoming more erotic by nature as he slid her finger in and out of his mouth.

Sliding her finger out one last time he held by her wrist now moving it behind them. Pressing harder on her pelvis recieved him a purr. He leaned down slowly placing a small kiss to her cheek.

_**Shiki**_ - -

He opened his mouth in the next second digging his fangs into her.

_**Scream**_. _Don't be so strong with me._

"Your hungry aren't you?" She breathed heatedly as she arched into him closing her cerulean eyes.

He pulled away wipping the left over blood from his lips as he also stopped rubbing against her. Rima opened her eyes looking at him passively. She reached her free hand up placing it upon his cheek, "Did you not just tell me Nunquam lacrymosa?"

He looked at her startledly as she rose up whipping away his tears and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Sleep."

He went into his own passive behavior sliding off her onto the bed crawling up to the pillows were laying his head down. Rima followed behind lifting the cover's up from underneath him only to pull them down again once she found her place beside him. Snuggling up against him she closed her tired eyes. She laid there peacefully not even noticing when he sat up holding her hand between them.

He placed a hand on his head muttering to himself- -

**Nunquam lacrymosa**

_Nunquam Lacrymosa_

Nunquam Lacrymosa

-

-

-

_**Never Shed Tears**_

* * *

**Author Note**: My first Vampire Knight fanfic, and I have to say it suprisingly came easy to me. This was made for Flowerangel050 because I love her. ShiMa is a beauitful pairing to write about I must say.

Now for those of you who are WTF? I don't get it.

Rima's confused about what Shiki thinks, and wants from her. Shiki of course, is worried and wants to know what troubles her to the point she crys unknowingly. Shiki then when leaving the room feels the need to go back to her, as if he himself is confused about Rima, and is afraid by the end of the fic that he will eat her till she's no more.

All in all with the short readers digest version. They're afraid they'll hurt the other, and want to stay close to each other.

...Yeah I know still doesn't make sense. I kinda just dove into it with out any real plan I admit.

Latin Words:

Nunquam - Never

Lacrymosa - To weep, Shedding tears.

So in short, Nunquam Lacrymosa means Never Shed Tears/ Never to weep/ Never Shedding Tears.

* * *


End file.
